


Endgame Sacrifice

by lferion



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Grief, Poetry, Sacrifice, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-10-31
Updated: 1997-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Endgame Sacrifice

What price the dual-minded love, that weighs  
Hard chance against a harsher certainty,  
And pain and promise driven straitly pays  
The self in sacrifice, as lover's fee?  
A gift of grief made precious beyond measure  
A life to mourn, alive to reckon cost -  
Each breath and beat a double-weighted treasure:  
Once for this life, and once for that life lost.  
Oh fall now tears of blood and holy water -  
Not three, not nine, nor thousands will suffice  
To fill the cup bequeathed to Wisdom's Daughter  
Or ease the heart-wound worked by living's price.  
  No greater love, more terrible or fair;  
  Waste not this gift, though hard indeed to bear.


End file.
